Never Say Never Nalex One Shot
by Taylaa
Summary: Alex and Nate were in love; until it all fell apart. but they've learned to never say never. One-Shot. I actually started a sequal to the one shot!
1. Never Say Never

Never Say Never

By Taylaa

PS! Listen to Black Keys by the Jonas Brothers While Reading! It made it sadder!

* * *

She was crazy. For him. Crazy in love with him; there's no other way to describe it. Alex loved Nate. He would call her Lexie. He said that Alex was too masculine for someone as beautiful as her. And she believed. She believed in all the lies, the love. Things would go downhill one day, and the next everything could be perfect. But everything is not what it seems, behind the window of that pet store, is a puppy, waiting to be bought, and loved. Alex was finally 'bought'. She was finally loved. Alex felt whole again; complete. Nate meant more than all the other boys before him put together. Not that there were a lot; only one or two.

At only sixteen she had found the one she had wanted to spend her life with. It hadn't taken her many tries to find love and the idea excited her. She had always been afraid. Not of love itself, but the idea of finding it. What if she was meant to grow old alone? She just wanted to be happy when she grew up. People always asked and she always answered with some witty job they had most likely never heard of. She secretly wanted to go to college for something but when the time came, she wanted to be a stay at home mom. She wanted to shower her kids with love. That way, if they grew up to be alone, they will always have their mother's love. The way she does. But Alex doesn't want to grow old alone. She wants to grow old, happily, with love, with Nate. But it's next to impossible now. Then again, she had learned to never say never. You could never give up on something that you loved. Even if that was love itself.

Alex and Nate met in kindergarten. They didn't become best friends. This isn't one of those cliché love stories. Alex and Nate barely said two words to one another until their sophomore year at Lakeview High School. She thought he was dreamy; positively dreamy. He though she was breathtaking; absolutely breathtaking. They had chemistry; there was no doubt about that. They looked great together; no doubt there either. So why did their love end? Like so many before them, they became too dependent on it. Alex needed it to be there at the end of the day. She believes it is still there, it _has_ to be. Nate loved knowing that Alex would stand by him no matter what. He intended on being the only one for Alex; he saw this in their future. He saw **them**. Until that day.

They couldn't see it coming. Nobody could. Nate and Alex had been perfectly happy. Until that moment. They didn't know what was happening until after it was done.

Alex wanted to stop. Stop the screaming and yelling. Stop the hatred that was radiating off the two of them. Stop the hurt that was taking over her body. Stop the tears that were falling so freely.

Nate wanted to stop. Stop the yelling and screaming. Stop the hatred that was radiating off the two of them. Stop the pain that was overtaking his body. Stop the tears that were falling so easily form his eyes.

They both wanted it to end. The pain, the tears, the yelling, the cries for help. They both wanted a miracle. Something to save them. Something that could keep them together.

Both of them just stood there, not sure of that had happened. Neither wanted to replay the last few moments in their head. They didn't understand that it was over. Nate wanted to hold her. To dry her tears. To be okay again.

Was this for the best? Who should turn away first? Why was this happening? What could have caused this? Could they have avoided this situation? Why couldn't they stop this? Did they do something to deserve this? Was the really all over?

They couldn't believe it was over. Sure, they were still young, but they still had obstacles. That was what ended it. It was just an obstacle they couldn't overcome. Neither could bring themselves to blame the other. They say love can overcome anything, but what if it doesn't? What happens then? Does that mean it wasn't love? Or was their love for one another just not strong enough? Alex chose to believe that Nate would come back any day now. She expected him to pull her into his arms, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. But she couldn't bring herself to go find him. Nate chose to believe that Alex would come back any day now. He expected her to come running into his open arms, tears falling down her face so he could wipe them away, whisper soothing comments to her. But he couldn't bring himself to go find her.

Nate and Alex both expected so much from the other, but neither fulfilled the others' expectations. Both wanted to just love one another again, for things to be the same as before. Nate and Alex wanted things to be simple again. They both still loved each other. So why couldn't they work out? They just wanted to take it all back. All of it. Every little bitt hat had caused it to end. Nobody knew what happened, or why, but things could never be the same again. Then again, if they had learned anything, never say never.

* * *

I know that I should update I Who Have Nothing. but this popped into my head. And I know it's **SUPER** short. But it's what I've got. And it took three pages of lined paper!(: So I've started writing this sequal. I don't know if it'll ever come out. Depends on if I like it. Probably will be posted. So review please(: It makes me write more(:

-TaylaLlynVincent;


	2. Author's Note Consent:

Sorry, sorry. I have everything typed out. But I have two endings. So I have a question for you guys. For the sequel; sad ending, or happyish ending? Or do you want me to post both and you can actually continue a story off of it if you'd like.


End file.
